The Elite
by silverdragon17
Summary: ax never escaped with her siblings in ’09. She goes on a deep-cover mission with three other X5s to kill Eyes Only. Friendship she has never expected starts to grow between the four of them. MA. BC.
1. Behind the Facade

Title: The Elite (Pathetic title. I couldn't think of anything else.)  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except this story.  
  
Summary: Max never escaped with her siblings in '09. She goes on a deep- cover mission with three other X5s to kill Eyes Only. Friendship she has never expected starts to grow between the four of them. M/A. B/C.  
  
A/N: As you have read the summary, Logan's gonna die. So to all Logan fans, please beware. Oh, and I sort of got some ideas from the other fics that has Max left behind in Manticore. sheepish look sorry! :-)  
  
Chapter One: Behind the Façade'  
  
"452, Director Renfro wants to see you now."  
  
The firm voice of the guard resonated through her cell, interrupting her from her thoughts. Resisting the urge to roll her eyes at the thought of the platinum blonde-haired bitch, she stood up and exited her cell, the thoughts still present in her mind.  
  
She wondered what Zack and her siblings were doing right now in the outside world. A flash of hurt flitted through her face as she walked through the dull gray halls of Manticore, on her way to Renfro's office. She couldn't believe that they had thought of her as a traitor to their unit. The betrayer who refused to escape with them. And they were right. She lowered her eyes to the floor that blurred below her as she walked. Her loyalties were to Manticore, and they will always be to Manticore. She was created to be a soldier, not to be a human.  
  
She came to a stop in front of Renfro's office. Voices could be heard conversing from within. But being one of the best soldiers in the facility, she disallowed herself to listen to what was a private conversation. Her mind came across one certain line that was spoken to her during that night of her siblings' departure. 'Manticore trained you well 452, you made a wise decision. A true soldier.' Colonel Donald Lydecker had told her that, and she had burst with pride.  
  
And for the past nine years she had spent locked behind the walls of Manticore, she had worked hard to excel. And she did. She was dubbed as one of Manticore's finest. One of the elite.  
  
A small smile graced her face. It was funny how one small act could bring a multitude of memories floating back to you. She may never have regretted escaping with her siblings, and even disliked them a bit for deserting Manticore, but there was one thing that they taught her that she will never forget. And that was to feel. Her emotions were one of the things that kept her on her feet and they were one of the reasons that she was where she was now. At the top.  
  
Exactly twenty seconds had ticked by the moment the door finally opened. Lydecker stepped out, carrying a folder underneath his arm. He barely gave her glance, as he busily thumbed through some documents that were opened in his hands. With her enhanced vision, she briefly caught the words: alpha, unit, team, and a series of designations on the paper. She wondered if those words meant anything to this sudden visit to Renfro's office. Before she could think about it any further, the Director's steel voice cut through her mind.  
  
"Enter 452."  
  
An impassive mask fell over her face. And she entered, keeping her eyes trained on the empty wall behind Renfro's head. Her right hand shot out in a respectful salute. She waited for the director to speak. A minute passed, and in her peripheral vision, she could see her blonde head bowed to her desk, reading something. She finally looked up at the sound of footsteps outside her door.  
  
Now this struck Max as curious. Seems like she had some company.  
  
"Enter 494, 511, 360."  
  
Three X5s whom she recognized in her daily training entered the office and stood beside her, their faces identical to hers, devoid of any emotion and feeling.  
  
"At ease soldiers," Renfro spoke.  
  
The four of them relaxed slightly, their feet spreading at approximately twelve inches apart.  
  
"Eyes Only, a cyber journalist has been broadcasting a great deal of information about Manticore, and he is very close to exposing us. We cannot risk this occurrence because this will lead to our eradication. You're mission is to terminate his existence and those who work for him. This is a deep-cover mission and you have been trained for the past months solely for this assignment. As Manticore's finest, we will be expecting nothing but excellence from you."  
  
The Director paused to let the pieces of facts sink in, before continuing.  
  
"494 will be Commanding Officer, and 452 as Second in Command. Agent Sandoval is waiting for you in the Debriefing Room. Any questions? None? Good. Dismissed."  
  
"Ma'am!" They barked out before saluting once again and exiting her office.  
  
Max's heart was thudding in her chest as the four of them made their to the Debriefing Room which just a few hallways down the Director's office. She was going on her first deep-cover mission, and it was with a few of Manticore's most favorable.  
  
Through the nine years that passed in her residence in Manticore, she wasn't given the chance to mingle with any of the other transgenics. Her mind was set in exclusively one goal, and that was to do extremely well. She barely spoke to any of them, only when they went on away-missions.  
  
But this wasn't just an away-mission. It was a deep-cover mission, one of the most difficult in the field. It was mandatory that they speak with each other and act as normal human beings, especially since she was designated as the SIC.  
  
Out of the corner of her eye, she peeked at the other three. Their faces remained expressionless. Two questions interrogated her mind: 'Can they be the people who can replace her siblings? Can they be the people whom she would soon consider as her friends?'  
  
But one more look at their blank expressions made her think otherwise. They were nothing more but hardcore Manticore soldiers that were bred and trained to be what they are now. She shook her head inwardly, disagreeing to this statement. She herself probably appeared just as the same as they were. However, she was more than just that. There was more behind the façade of a soldier.  
  
And she was looking forward to knowing it.  
  
***  
  
Agent Sandoval watched warily as the four transgenics entered the Debriefing Room, and his eyebrows rose in surprise as he recognized one of them: X5-494. Several months ago, he had been sent on his first deep-cover mission, and Manticore had been shocked when failed to complete it. His failure earned him more than a few days in Reindoctrination and Psychological Operations. And therefore, it was quite surprising to see him here again.  
  
"At ease soldiers," he ordered. The four of them took their assigned seats and stared straight ahead. Sandoval winced inwardly at the blank look on their faces. Agent or not, he was uncomfortable being around soldiers who were capable of tearing him into pieces right then and there.  
  
"I assume that Director Renfro has informed you about your mission?" it was more than a statement than a question, but being the good soldiers that they were, they barked out in reply.  
  
"Yes sir!"  
  
"Eyes Only's factual identity remains unknown. But we have gained some verities about one of his subordinates. His name is Logan Cale. These files," he paused to give each of them a folder. "contains his full details, and your delegated residence."  
  
He glanced at the list that Renfro had given him and was once again astonished to see that 494 had been appointed Commanding Officer. "494, as Commanding Officer, you are in charge of supervising the entire mission. If anything goes wrong, it will be under your responsibility."  
  
To his credit, 494 showed no signs of being affected by these words. Reindoc must've done a very good job on him.  
  
"452, as Second in Command, you are to report to Manticore every 24 hours." Sandoval took the opportunity to scrutinize 452, and briefly wondered if she would take this mission as a chance to escape and join her fellow traitors. But remembering her firm loyalties to Manticore, made him disagree. "You will be deployed in 1900 hours."  
  
"Permission to speak, sir!" 494 spoke.  
  
"Granted."  
  
"Number of days in which we are given to accomplish this mission? Sir?"  
  
"You are given exactly fourteen days to complete this mission. Any more questions? None? Good. Dismissed."  
  
Again, he watched them carefully as they left the Debriefing Room, their backs ramrod straight, and their faces pokerfaced. Agent Sandoval almost felt sorry for Eyes Only. He was about to face his worst nightmare.  
  
***  
  
494 had always prided himself in his patience. But now, he was nothing but that. He paced his cell, a flicker of emotions crossing his face. He was going on another deep-cover mission.  
  
One name: Rachel.  
  
A wave of memories cascaded through his mind, and his chest constricted in both pain and guilt. It didn't matter how long he spent in Reindoc and Psy Ops, the nostalgia of being in love would never be again erased from his mind. It was permanently etched into his brain.  
  
The sound of her laughter echoed through his head, like a ghost haunting him for what he did to her. Images of her slender fingers dancing up and down the ivory keys were enough to make him want to spend another year in Psy Ops.  
  
Mission.  
  
Duty.  
  
Discipline.  
  
Those three words barked repeatedly in his head, and he unclenched his fists to keep them from hitting the wall that was being dissected by his anger. 'You are 494.' He restated to himself. 'You are a soldier.'  
  
Mission.  
  
Duty.  
  
Discipline.  
  
His eyes clouded over with that blackness that only a true soldier could pull off. And he was once again welcomed into the darkness that was Manticore.  
  
A/N: Hey, do any of you want Asha dead?...just a thought. Let me know what you think! Review! :-) 


	2. Delicate Strings

Title: The Elite  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except this story.  
  
Summary: Max never escaped with her siblings in '09. She goes on a deep- cover mission with three other X5s to kill Eyes Only. Friendship she has never expected starts to grow between the four of them. M/A. B/C.  
  
Thanks for the reviews. =)  
  
A/N: Let's just say that Alec worked hard to become Manticore's finest and he succeeded, and was therefore appointed as CO. As for the Seattle thing, let's just say that Manticore agreed to send him there because it was an entirely different mission which does not involve pretty young ladies...=)  
  
Chapter Two: Delicate Strings  
  
"Nice doing business with you Joe," 511 said cheerily, shaking the guard's gloved hand amicably. "I'll see you in say, 30 minutes." It was more of a statement than a question but nevertheless, the guard nodded with a smile and hurried off to the other direction of the hallway. 511 couldn't resist a grin as he slipped the rest of his remaining cash into the back pocket of his cammies.  
  
Through the years, a sort of camaraderie had grown between 494 and 511, and the two of them had gone on a few away missions together. And well, lets just say they had this habit of paying guards to give them some space. Paying them money that was stolen and from their own pockets, only to be given back as 'payment'. Fortunately, the guards didn't have enhanced abilities to know this, and therefore had no idea with their little scams.  
  
After being assigned their newest mission, 511 had wanted to talk to his CO regarding it, and the two beautiful ladies that were appointed with them.  
  
He was about to open the door to his cell when he heard the soft noise of footsteps reverberating from within. 511 raised an eyebrow. It was the distinct sound of someone pacing. And that someone was no doubt, 494.  
  
Perhaps this had something to do with their mission? Even though his CO didn't tell him, 511 had gained news about his failed mission some months ago. Rumors even had it that he fell in love. 511 shook his head incredulously. That was taking things a little bit too far. Love? It was a word unfamiliar to him. An emotion he was never given a chance to explore, and yet 494 had somehow felt it. And the consequences were rather unpleasant. Reindoctrination, and Psy Ops. The two places in the whole of Manticore that he would never regret not visiting.  
  
But even after spending more than a few days inside it, 494 had been released looking the same as he had always been. A cocky smirk in place, and eyes filled with laughter. Eyes that 511 didn't bother looking behind. Eyes that were filled with pain. 511 shook his head again, trying to shake the atrocious thoughts from his mind.  
  
He raised his balled fist and sent a series of knocks.  
  
The door opened to reveal 494, trademark grin in place.  
  
'See, there's nothing wrong with him. He's fine.' 511 cajoled, and returned his grin reluctantly.  
  
Then how come he didn't feel convinced?  
  
*** 494 felt as if he was attending a funeral, as he boarded the sleek black jet that was waiting for them on top of Manticore's roof. He could briefly make out Manticore's symbol plastered to one of its wings out of the corner of his eye, and he watched disappear from his view once he had embarked the oval-shaped entrance of the jet.  
  
For the most obvious reasons, he was dreading this mission. One part of him struggled to find some way out of it while another part of him wanted to go through with it and show Manticore that he was still the best. He wasn't going to let one failed mission get to him. And he was determined to turn this mission into a successful one.  
  
His eyes momentarily fell on his Second in Command as he took his seat behind her, and he felt all of his uncertainties fade away. She was attractive, no doubt about it. After all, Manticore settled for nothing but the flawless. But there was something in those beautiful chocolate brown eyes of hers that was so alluring. But he couldn't quite put a finger to it.  
  
He felt his own eyes twinkle mischievously. Maybe this mission wouldn't be so bad. Unless something terrible happened, which would be most likely considering the fact that this mission was sitting on a very delicate string. So delicate that one single mistake could cause it to snap.  
  
Well, if something did go wrong. He had his SIC to help him out.  
  
He grinned at this.  
  
A/N: Hmm, interesting. =) Suggestions on how Max will name him? Please review! 


	3. Rainy Seattle

Title: The Elite  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except this story.  
  
Summary: Max never escaped with her siblings in '09. She goes on a deep- cover mission with three other X5s to kill Eyes Only. Friendship she has never expected starts to grow between the four of them. M/A. B/C.  
  
A/N: Thanks for the reviews! =) Sorry if the last chapter was so short, I'll try to make this one longer.  
  
Chapter Three: Rainy Seattle  
  
The ride to Seattle, Washington was spent in silence due to the guards who accompanied them in the plane. Max checked her watch and saw that they had precisely fifteen more minutes till they landed. She gazed out of the small circular window of the jet, and out into the distance.  
  
With her enhanced vision, she could vaguely catch the saucer-like shape of the famous Space Needle of Seattle, its pinnacle pointing up into the hazy, gray sky. The jet swiftly passed it, and her eyes locked onto its roof. She quietly promised herself that sometime during the mission, she would take the prospect of visiting it. There was something about it that drew her. Whether it was the smooth surface of the rooftop, or simply the atmosphere surrounding it, holding a distinct aura of tranquility.  
  
They finally reached their destination. The Seattle Airport. The jet landed with a loud thud, and soon ran over the ground smoothly. It was like gliding through ice.  
  
They exited the jet, fully escorted by two guards. They were ushered into a black van, and Max fought the urge to scoff. Seems like Manticore had a thing for the color black. Black jet, black car. She negligently wondered if the apartment they would be staying in would be painted black too. But then, that would appear strange.  
  
Her questions were soon answered when the car's tires squealed to a halt in front of a sophisticated-looking apartment. And it was layered with glass tiles. 'Swanky' was the first thing that came into her mind.  
  
Expensive cars were parked under a shed to keep them from the heat which was funny, since they were in 'Rainy Seattle'. A Jaguar, which was painted silver drove into the parking area, and a man whom Max recognized as one of the agents in Manticore stepped out. He gestured to the car and disappeared into another one which was waiting for him near the sidewalk. 'Nice, we have a car.' She thought, grinning inwardly.  
  
The doorman who waited at the revolving glass doors accompanied them into the building. The lobby screamed the word 'classy', with its sparkling chandeliers, elegant white sofas, and a carpet the color of emeralds.  
  
A bellboy welcomed them into the elevator and pressed the button for their floor. The apartment, though refined, stood to only twelve stories tall, unlike Foggle Towers which rose higher. Fortunate for them, Logan Cale's apartment was only four blocks away from them. At the mention of his name, the mission sprang into her mind.  
  
One of the things that she liked about missions was that they get to wear clothes other than their cammies. And not to mention, have their own car, and comfortable living space. It was almost like having a real life. A temporary real life that has an objective and involves killing.  
  
She sighed. There was nothing she could do about that. But she was going to enjoy herself while she can. That is, if the X5s she was with were laidback enough to have a little fun.  
  
She snuck a glance at their Commanding Officer and her thoughts were determined. A reckless grin was plastered on his handsome face, and he was talking in a low tone to 511 who released a light chuckle. Quite un-CO-ish, but there was a determined look in his hazel eyes that allowed Max to think the contrary.  
  
She turned her head to look at 360, a pretty petite blonde who seemed quiet and unlike the other two X5s. Max gave her a small smile which she returned without hesitation.  
  
They reached the 7th floor, and the elevator doors slid open to reveal a hallway lined with doors. "Thanks man," 494 said, and tipped the bellboy with a ten-dollar bill.  
  
"Where'd you get the money?" Max blurted out in question, and her eyes widened. "Uhm, sir." She hastily added as they made their way through the long carpeted hallway.  
  
Something sparked behind 494's eyes, and she could vaguely see 511 restraining a laugh. "Curiosity killed the cat, sweetie." He said, a cocky smirk lighting up his face.  
  
'Asshole' she thought crossly, and was surprised when 360 retorted from beside her. "Cats have nine lives." The blonde said. "Sir."  
  
"Right," 494 said, looking faintly amused just as they stopped in front of door with the number 209 carved onto its surface.  
  
Max narrowed her eyes, though her lips twitched slightly.  
  
This mission was starting to have its ups.  
  
*** 494 watched as 452 rolled her eyes, and he couldn't resist a grin. She had a temper, that was evident by the way she glowered at him. He smirked, he was going to have a lot of fun playing with her fire.  
  
511 opened the door to their apartment, eagerly. The door swung open and another grin split his face. Luxurious was the only way to describe it.  
  
The four transgenics willingly filed into their new living quarters. It certainly came a long way from their cold, dull cell.  
  
It was carpeted a dark charming blue, and plush white couches were sitting in front of a large, plasma wide screen television set. He immediately made a beeline for it. It was during times like these that they get some real entertainment. At Manticore, the only entertainment you get is the females running around in heat, and the nervous doctors trying to haul them into Med Bay.  
  
He settled himself on the couch and switched on the TV, just in time to see a familiar pair of eyes staring straight at him.  
  
"Its Eyes Only!" 360 exclaimed from the kitchen where she was fixing herself a nice snack. With that single phrase, the other two X5s came rushing into the living room. They scored themselves seats beside Alec and watched in intense apprehension as the famous Eyes Only preached his latest news.  
  
"...beware of these monstrous creations...they were designed and trained to kill...Peace...Out."  
  
"Great, we only managed to hear the last line." 511 said groaning as he glanced at the digital clock that stood on top of the glass coffee table near the TV. "Its 7:05," he read. "Think he does a scheduled broadcast?"  
  
"Maybe," 494 shrugged. "We'll keep watch tomorrow evening."  
  
360 nodded and hurriedly went back to her snack. That girl could eat a lot for someone so skinny. Must be in the genes.  
  
"Okay—so, what do we do now?" 511 asked, standing up from his seat and wandering around the living room. It was true, they didn't have anything to do at the moment since they had planned to meet Logan Cale tomorrow, seeking 'help' from him and Eyes Only. It was the only way they could get more information.  
  
"Why don't we get 'acquainted' with Seattle first?" 494 asked, a mischievous glint lighting up in his eyes. "Anyway, it is essential that we know our way around Seattle, in case something goes wrong."  
  
"Wrong?" 452 echoed, raising an eyebrow dubiously.  
  
"Yes, 452." 494 said with a smirk. "But if anything *does* go wrong, I have you to help me out as SIC. Am I right?" He asked, winking at her.  
  
To her credit, she didn't blush, she didn't even blink.  
  
"Right," she replied, a hint of sarcasm tingeing her voice. This time it was his turn to raise his eyebrows. She merely flashed him a small smile before turning around and heading off to her bedroom.  
  
"I'll be watching you 452," he murmured under his breath, an impish grin spreading across his face.  
  
*** Max opened the door to her bedroom and walked in. It was thrice the size of her cell and it offered all kinds of comfort that she had never experienced.  
  
No doubt that Manticore wanted their elite team to do very well on the mission, as they have given them a very comfortable place to get their strength building, and if ever, give them a warm place to recuperate.  
  
She trudged over to the nearest cabinet and flung it open. Sure enough, it wasn't filled with the usual clothes. Inside was a laptop, an M16, a switchblade, a cell phone, a map of Seattle, clothes, and a few things that would be needed in the mission. She took the map out and scanned its contents. She speedily memorized every single detail before rolling it up and tossing it into the cabinet. Max snatched the cell phone and the small switchblade and slipped it into the back pocket of her jeans.  
  
She was about to close the doors before something inside her tugged, forcefully. Her eyes swung to the gleaming metal object in the back of the closet. "Better safe than sorry," she mumbled, and with trembling fingers, she took the M16 and tucked it securely in the waistband of her pants. She could only hope that she wouldn't have to use it.  
  
Max sighed and collapsed on the armchair near her bed. As she did so, she felt the cool tip of the gun's handle press roughly on her stomach. She cringed.  
  
She wasn't a big fan of guns. And no, she wasn't scared of them. They had a firing range in Manticore where they were trained to practice shooting it. She shuddered.  
  
Guns kill. Plain and simple.  
  
A/N: PLEASE REVIEW!!!! REVIEWS encourage me a LOT!!!!!!!! =) 


End file.
